Jurassic world evolution Dinosaurs size
Jurassic world evolution Dinosaurs are the main focus of Jurassic World Evolution. Having lived for hundreds of millions of years during the Mesozoic Era, dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, to massive sauropods such as Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus and Dreadnoughtus. New dinosaur species have been added to the game with every DLC and also with Updates 1.3 (Fallen Kingdom) and 1.9. E V O L U T I O N * Ankylosaurus Available via expeditions * Apatosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Brachiosaurus Available via expeditions * Camarasaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Ceratosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Chasmosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Chungkingosaurus Available via expeditions * Corythosaurus Available via expeditions * Deinonychus Available via expeditions * Dilophosaurus Available via expeditions * Diplodocus Available via expeditions * Dracorex Completion of Entertainment Division mission * Edmontosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Gallimimus Available via expeditions * Giganotosaurus Completion of Security Division mission * Gigantspinosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Huayangosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Indominus rex Available in research, needs 100% genome of Tyrannosaurus, Dragon, Chameleon, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Therizinosaurus, and Velociraptor * Kentrosaurus Completion of Entertainment Division mission * Maiasaura Available via expeditions * Mamenchisaurus Completion of Science Division mission * Metriacanthosaurus Available via expeditions * Muttaburrasaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Nodosaurus Completion of Science Division mission * Pachycephalosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Parasaurolophus Available via expeditions * Pentaceratops Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Polacanthus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Sauropelta Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Spinosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Stegosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Struthiomimus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Torosaurus Available via expeditions * Triceratops Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Tsintaosaurus Available via expeditions * Tyrannosaurus Rex Available via expeditions * Velociraptor Available via expeditions Fallen Kingdom * Allosaurus Science Division progression * Baryonyx Security Division progression * Carnotaurus Science Division progression * Indoraptor Available in research, needs 100% genome of Indominus rex, Smurfette, and Velociraptor * Sinoceratops Entertainment Division progression * Stygimoloch Entertainment Division progression Battle at Big Rock * Nasutoceratops Available via expeditions Disney Dinosaur (2000) * Iguanodon Available via expeditions * Lemur Entertainment Division progression * Mosasaurus Available via expeditions * Oviraptor Security Division progression * Pteranodon Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Pachyrhinosaurus Completion of Science Division mission * Styracosaurus Available via expeditions Dinosaur King * Altirhinus Science Division progression * Lambeosaurus Entertainment Division progression * Medusaceratops Completion of Science Division mission * Megaraptor Available via expeditions * Shantungosaurus Science Division progression * Supersaurus Available via expeditions Walking With Dinosaurs (2013) * Alexornis Entertainment Division progression * Alphadon Available via expeditions * Chirostenotes Available via expeditions * Edmontonia Available via expeditions * Hesperonychus Available via expeditions * Nanuqsaurus Available via expeditions * Parksosaurus Available via expeditions * Quetzalcoatlus Completion of Science Division mission * Troodon Completion of Science Division mission Dinosaur Revolution * Anhanguera Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Cryolophosaurus Science Division progression * Eoraptor Science Division progression * Gigantoraptor Entertainment Division mission * Guanlong Completion of Science Division mission * Ornitholestes Completion of Science Division mission * Rhamphorhynchus Completion of Science Division mission * Shunosaurus Completion of Science Division mission Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia * Alamosaurus Science Division progression * Anabisetia Science Division progression * Argentinosaurus Science Division progression * Mapusaurus Entertainment Division mission * Liopleurodon Science Division progression Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Haenamichnus Entertainment Division mission * Hypsilophodon Entertainment Division mission * Microraptor Entertainment Division mission * Pukyongosaurus Science Division progression * Repenomamus Science Division progression * Tarbosaurus Science Division progression * Therizinosaurus Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions DLC DINOSAURS * Deluxe Dinosaur Pack Archaeornithomimus · Crichtonsaurus · Majungasaurus · Suchomimus * Secrets of Dr. Wu Ankylodocus · Olorotitan · Spinoraptor · Stegoceratops · Troodon * Cretaceous Dinosaur Pack Carcharodontosaurus · Dreadnoughtus · * Carnivore Dinosaur Pack Acrocanthosaurus · Herrerasaurus · Proceratosaurus * Claire's Sanctuary Albertosaurus · Euoplocephalus · Ouranosaurus * Herbivore Dinosaur Pack Dryosaurus · Homalocephale · Nigersaurus * Return to Jurassic Park Compsognathus Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters